


Dogs Have All the Fun

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-16
Updated: 1999-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A drabble set during "A Likely Story." Fraser envies Dief's freedom to act on impulse.





	Dogs Have All the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Dogs Have All the Fun

 

Every so often, I like to write a drabble -- a story  
of exactly 100 words. They're good exercise (the only kind of exercise  
I  
like!); they help keep those writing muscles in shape. This is my  
attempt at a Due South drabble. It's too long -- 160 words,  
according to the counter in my word processing program -- so call  
it a drabble and half! ;)

Anyway, this is set during the episode "A Likely Story," while Fraser and Ray are camped out in the Tucci's backyard. Hope   
you like it! 

* * *

"Dogs Have All the Fun"   
by Aimee 

Ray's right: dogs have all the fun. They're not bound by rules, or society, or even common decency. They can simply do what   
they like. So if Dief wants to howl like a...well, like a wolf, at a woman's silhouette, he can and he does. 

That's why it's called animal instinct, I suppose. 

I, on the other hand, am a human being -- a Mountie, to be specific. Not only am I bound by rules, but it's also my job to   
enforce them. So if I want to, say, roll over to Ray sleeping next to me and devour him whole, to nail that beautiful, lean, sexy   
body to the ground without asking, without politeness, without consideration, without thought for the future -- to just *do* it --   
well, I can't. 

And I don't. 

But Ray's so close we're touching. I can feel his body heat scorching me through our sleeping bags. 

And, looking at him, I want to howl. 

THE END 

* * *

Whoops!  I almost forgot to put in a disclaimer!  Fraser, Ray, and Dief are not mine.  They, and all things _Due South_ related, belong to Alliance and a bunch of other people.  By writing this story, I am blatantly infringing on their copyright; however, I don't really care. 


End file.
